We're Always Together With the Same Feelings
by CreamSugar
Summary: Feliciano telah mencintai seseorang, tapi dia merahasiakannya. OOC, abal, gaje, typo(s), pairing dibuat seenak jidat. RnR please? :D
1. Chapter 1

Dari lubuk hati yang terdalam, Feliciano mencintai orang itu..

* * *

**We're Always Together With the Same Feelings © CreamSugar**

…

**Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**

* * *

"_Felicia! Aku mencintaimu!"_

"…_apa?"_

_Rona merah tiba-tiba muncul dipipi Felicia._

* * *

*13.43, rumah Ludwig*

"Selamat makan!"

Dengan semangat Feliciano memakan makan siangnya, pemandangan yang tak biasa bagi Ludwig dan Kiku yang sedang melihat Feliciano sangat senang dan riang. Dengan cepat Kiku langsung bertanya kepada Feliciano.

"Italia-san, mengapa anda sangat bersemangat siang ini?" tanya Kiku heran.

"Ve~ itu karena aku senang memakan pasta~" jawab Feliciano polos, tapi dimukanya tampak jelas senyuman yang sangat tulus.

"Hm? Hanya itu?" Ludwig-pun bertanya juga.

Feliciano hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kecil dengan senyumannya.

"…benarkah?" tanya pemuda berambut pirang sekali lagi.

"Ve~ tentu saja!" jawab Feliciano singkat sambil melanjutkan memakan pasta dengan saus Bolognese kesukaannya.

Kiku dan Ludwig hanya bisa tersenyum melihat Feliciano senang.

_._

'_Felicia', _wanita itulah yang sedang ia pikirkan sekarang.

* * *

*16.30, taman kota*

Dengan cepat Feliciano berlari menuju bangku taman, segera ia duduk dibangku tersebut untuk menunggu 'seseorang' yang sangat spesial baginya. Feliciano tidak sabaran menunggu seseorang. Sambil menunggu, Feliciano beranjak dari bangku taman dan berjalan di sekitar taman. Menikmati udara segar di taman kota yang kebetulan sedang tidak ada kendaraan bermotor sambil bersenandung kecil. Sekitar 5 menit kemudian, Feliciano akhirnya bertemu dengan Arthur, personifikasi dari Inggris yang sepertinya sedang menunggu seseorang. Entah apakah orang itu spesial atau bukan. Feliciano langsung menghampiri pemuda berdarah Inggirs itu.

"Selamat sore Arthur, ve~" sapa Feliciano dengan ramah.

"Ah, selamat sore Feliciano,"

"Ve~ apa yang sedang Arthur lakukan disini?"

"Hanya berjalan saja, menghilangkan stress ini dari _bloody git _sialan itu." jawab Arthur dengan nada kesal.

"Hm? _Bloody git, _ve~?" kata Feliciano bingung sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Maksudku Alfred, Alfred F. Jones,"

"Hoi, Arthur! Cepat kembali!" tiba-tiba teriakan itu terdengar dari kejauhan, terdengar seperti suara yang tidak asing bagi Arthur.

Arthur menghela nafas kesal, "maaf, aku harus pergi," kata Arthur sambil meninggal Feliciano, tidak lupa Arthur mengatakan 'selamat tinggal' ke Feliciano.

Dan sekarang, Feliciano kesepian, tidak ada satupun orang yang ada ditaman. Kebetulan, pohon cemara yang sedang ia lihat ada seekor kucing tersangkut didahannya.

"Kucing itu.. Kasihan ve~"

Feliciano berniat untuk menolong kucing yang tersangkut itu. Feliciano mulai mendekati pohon itu dan memanjat dengan hati-hati, dia takut jika hal yang tidak Feliciano inginkan terjadi. Tapi mau-tidak mau dia harus menolong kucing kecil yang lucu itu.

"Ve~ pus pus~

Pelan-pelan Feliciano mengulurkan tangannya ke dahan pohon dimana kucing kecil itu tersangkut. Hampir saja Feliciano terjatuh dari pohon, untungnya ia sudah menahan tubuhnya dengan memegang dahan pohon cemara. Kucing itu dengan cepat turun melompati Feliciano dahan pohon ke lengan, badan, lalu kaki. Alhasil, Feliciano ditinggal sendirian lagi.. dan sayangnya, ia tidak bisa turun dari pohon cemara itu.

"T-tolong aku vee~~~ seseorang? Ve~" Feliciano berteriak bagaikan anak kecil yang merengek meminta mainan mobil-mobilan, tapi tidak ada yang merespon sama sekali.

"Cepat turun! Akan kubantu kau!" teriak seseorang dari bawah pohon, mencoba untuk menolong Feliciano yang tersangkut.

Feliciano menoleh kebawah dan orang itu adalah Felicia.

"V-Ve~"

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

A/N: haa~~ akhirnya fic jelek saya selesai juga~ maklum, saya baru di fandom ini *nyengir* oh iya, hajimemanshite, watashi wa Idin desu~ minna bisa panggil saya Idin atau Udin :D (?) dan untuk para senior, tolong maklumi saya, karena saya ini masih pemula… Fic ini saya buat dari 12% inspirasi saya, 88% dari RPer di twitter dan 100% dibuat dengan penuh perasaan yang amat dalam /plok/ jadi, mind to review? And thanks for reading my abal fic ^^


	2. Chapter 2

"_Cepat turun! Akan kubantu kau!" teriak seseorang dari bawah pohon, mencoba untuk menolong Feliciano yang tersangkut. _

_Feliciano menoleh kebawah dan orang itu adalah Felicia._

"_V-Ve~"_

* * *

We're Always Together With the Same Feelings © CreamSugar …

Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

Chapter 2

* * *

"A-aku tidak bisa turun vee~!" kata Feliciano sambil terisak, masih tidak bisa turun dari pohon cemara itu.

Terpaksa, Felicia harus menggambil tangga yang terbuat dari aluminium (atau besi). Diletakkannya tangga itu dekat Feliciano, lalu Felicia naik melalui tangga itu. Dengan perlahan Felicia memanjat anak tangga, akhirnya Felicia mencapai anak tangga terakhir dan menoleh kearah Feliciano yang terlihat… sedang menangis.

"Feli.." Felicia mencoba untuk memanggil Feliciano, tapi dia tidak merespon dan masih menangis.

"Feliciano.." Felicia memanggil pria berambut coklat kemerahan lagi, dia masih megabaikannya.

"Feliciano Vargas!" kali ini Felicia berteriak. Feliciano tersentak kaget, ia berhenti terisak dan melihat muka Felicia. _'Tampangnya mengerikan, tapi imut'_ gumam Feliciano sambil tertawa kecil.

"A-apa?" tanya Felicia bingung ketika Feliciano menertawakannya. Feliciano yang dicurigai oleh Felicia hanya bisa tertawa lagi.

'_Dia aneh.. mungkinkah dia habis diracuni, atau mabuk?' _gumam Felicia, kali ini dia yang tertawa. Feliciano hanya diam saat Felicia tertawa, dia bingung kenapa Felicia yang tertawa sekarang. Ketika Felicia berhenti tertawa, mereka berdua saling berhadapan dan sambil tersenyum, lalu tertawa bersama. Benar-benar momen yang menyenangkan bagi mereka, walaupun hanya tertawa diatas pohon.

"Hey, Felicia.." panggil pria berambut coklat ke Felicia setelah turun dari pohon.

"Ya?" jawab Felicia sambil menolehkan kepalanya, melihat kedua mata Feliciano.

"Um.._ Grazie, _sudah menolongku turun. Aku sempat kebingungan, bagaimana caranya turun dari pohon.." kata Feliciano gugup.

"E? itu bukan apa apa. Lagipula, aku kebetulan melihatmu"

"Hm.. Untunglah kau ada,"

'_Aku berharap, dia dapat menerimaku apa adanya' _gumam Feliciano dalam hati sambil memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

Di sore hari yang indah, Feliciano mengajak Felicia ke bangku taman untuk beristirahat sambil menikmati langit dan suasana sore hari. Angin pada sore hari berhembus pelan, membuat dedaunan disekitar mereka berterbangan kesana kemari seperti sedang menari diangkasa. Suasana ditaman itu tenang dan tidak terlalu sunyi.

"Hm.. Felicia,"

"Ada apa?"

"Menurutmu, apakah cinta seseorang kepada seseorang yang dia cintai itu dapat terbalas?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Feliciano, Felicia hanya bisa diam sejenak. Heran dan bingung mengapa Feliciano bertanya seperti itu. Dengan cepat Felicia menjawab..

"Mmm… Tergantung dengan orang itu, jika mereka saling cinta pasti akan terbalas. Jika tidak, cintanya pasti tidak terbalas,"

"A-ah.. Felicia, bolehkah aku bertanya sekali lagi?"

"Tentu,"

"Apakah kamu mencintaiku, Felicia?"

Felicia tidak bisa berbicara sepatah katapun, _speechless,_ tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa kepada Feliciano.

"Felicia, aku mencintaimu!" kata Feliciano yang cukup keras sembari memegang kedua tangan Felicia.

"Apa?" semburat tipis tiba tiba muncul dipipi Felicia. Perasaan Felicia sekarang antara senang, kaget, bingung menjadi satu. Tapi Felicia senang, ternyata ada seseorang yang mencintainya.

"Jadi, apakah kamu juga mencintaiku?" tanya Feliciano sekali lagi.

"_Sì__, __ti amo __troppo__,_" jawab Felicia sambil tersenyum lembut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.  
**

**.  
**

* * *

-_Grazie: _terimakasih**  
**

-_Sì__, __ti amo __troppo: _ya, aku juga mencintaimu

**A/N: **hoho~ halo minna~ akhirnya kita bertemu lagi dengan author kece+males ini =w= /heh/

Saya mau curcol nih, dikerjain waktu ultah itu seru banget asdfghj— dan juga ga disangka, waktu saya sudah pulang dari sekolah usagi saya mati ;A;)/ padahal usagi itu nurut banget sama masternya QAQ /dordor

Ehem.. oke, sekian curcol-an author ini. Untuk chap selanjutnya saya buat romantis /cielah/ dan saya juga tambahin adegan yang menegangkan—bukan, sesuatu(?) tapi sudah mainstream =w=)b

So, mind to review? :3 arigato! w


End file.
